2013-02-16 Another Mutant Joins the Ranks
Westchester----------------------------------------------------------------- Xavier Institute - Rear Grounds The rear grounds of the Xavier Mansion tell of its dual purpose. French doors open from the cafeteria onto the spacious patio, offering a splendid view of the surrounding mountains and forest or a perfect place to catch the sunrise. Marble tiles form a smooth, even surface that's perfect for relaxation. Indeed, that's the primary purpose, as shown by the several sets of elegant patio furniture set at regular intervals. Just beyond the patio and to the left is a large, Olympic-style swimming pool with a paved deck area around it. Further out, the full size basketball court dominates, demonstrating the other use the area has been put to. While their teachers may enjoy lounging on the back porch, the athletic field gives students a place to work off excess energy and just generally be children. On the far side of this section of the estate are the horse stables, organic herb and vegetable garden, and the greenhouse. The front grounds lie south of here, just around the corner of the mansion itself, and the rest of the grounds are enclosed by the trees of the forest. The pool house is nearby, offering changing rooms, showers, and storage space. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The clouds obscure the blue of the sky and the sun. Little flakes of snow fall, adding, though not by much, the already white covered ground. (And it can't even be blamed on Bobby!) Out back, there is a lone figure just outside the french doors, dressed in sweats.. and in blue streaks, does one hand-spring after another.. after another.. each one taking only a heartbeat before the next. After four of them, Kurt pauses, holding his right hand, clenching the three fingers and letting them go. Never, did Gloria think she'd be back here. Really, she shouldn't be here but... She gave her word to try it so... She wasn't quite readyto be inside yet. To run a risk of... well... Nevermind. Instead, the obviously hispanic woman who seems to think black leather is perfect winter attire, has decided a stroll along the grounds would be a good idea. Turning the corner at just the right moment (naturally), she catches sight of the sightof Kurt and pauses to watch for a moment. Her head tilts off to one side, deep brown eyes staring openly. Gymnastics... Something shealways wanted to do but never really had the time for. It would have been a huge boon in her profession. ...Previous profession?... It would seem that black leather isn't altogether -that- uncommon, for at least Shift has a bit of that in the way of his jacket. Rather than emerging from the french doors, he seems to have come to the rear grounds from around one side of the building (Kurt might recognize that direction as being where the secret entrance to the X-Men base lies). He's halfway through a cigarette already, but seems similarly distracted by Kurt's showmanship. He pauses, takes a deep drag from his smoke, and simply elects to watch for a moment in appreciation. Kurt flexes his hand for a moment more, and leaning impossibly backwards, flings his feet up and into the air for a back-flip. The 'trip' however, makes him aware of at least one in a viewing audience, and after a final backflip, makes it to his feet easily, and straightens. His right hand flexes again, moving his wrist up and down, side to side, before he stops and offers a smile and greeting with a half bow. "Guten Tag, Fraulein.." There is a moment before, "Are you lost on the grounds? It can be rather daunting." The woman manages a completely stoic look aside from thefascination that is clear in her eyes. For a moment, she's silent. "Good morning..." She has no idea what he called her though andis very tempted to ask... His own question gets a shake of her head. "More like exploring... getting familiar..." Her eyes slip past Kurt's shoulder and she gives a nod of her head to otherwho had decided watching the man do flips was interesting. Whether or not Shift really noticed Risque's nod goes unclear, for he doesn't exactly acknowledge it. Not just yet. Instead, he starts making his way up the hill, drawing closer. He had other things on his mind, but there was something he needed to clear up with Kurt. No better time than now, right? "Dat is some impressive work for a man with a gimpy arm," calls out the Ghanaian. He blows a plume of smoke from his mouth, then lowers the cigarette and offers the Nightcrawler a friendly grin, before canting his head toward Risque. "Hello." Kurt looks with interested, curious yellow eyes, and his brows rise. "Getting familiar?" The smile remains, and he offers something of a deeper bow, "Wilkommen, then. Welcome." After all, no one who shouldn't be on grounds.. is on grounds. "I am Kurt Wagner.. I teach drama here." Beat. "Und occasional a gym class." Turning about at Shift's approach, Kurt inclines his head, his response accentuated with the raising of said 'gimpy arm'. "Ja. I decided that it was time for some Physical Therapy. It is sore, to be sure.. und will take another couple of weeks before it is right." The sleeve of his jacket hides most, but his hand looks.. injured. Fresh dark scar tissue covers a good portion of his hand, with peekings of blue fuzz just beginning to grow. "Gracias." Gloria gives a bow of her head. "For now... I'm kind of just... Here." That causes her to frown slightly. She /hates/ being idle! "Gloria Muñoz." There's a faint bitof a smile. "I apologize if I interrupted..." And then her eyes shift to...well...Shift. There's another nod of her head. "Buenos días." "Seems dat we ah both good at hiding our injahries," answers Shift. To Risque, he turns and offers a hand in greeting, the cigarette now tucked behind his back somewhat to keep its second hand smoke from getting into either Kurt or Gloria's faces. "Kwabena Odame," he greets. "Probably a good ting you intahrupted," he offers, canting his head toward Kurt briefly. "Can't have him pushing too hard, or he might do himself some more hahm." On that note, there was something he meant to bring up to Kurt. Something that's been brooding on him for a while. He looks over toward the elf and says, simply, "Kurt. Dere is... nothing going on. She is a friend. Nothing more." He offers a smile, but it doesn't quite reach his mis-matched eyes. "You have mah blessing." With a quick motion, he jabs Kurt's good shoulder, then looks back to Gloria. "Sorry about dat. Had to clear someting up." He tilts his head slightly and asks, "So, what is your story?" "Here," and Kurt rises from his bow, "is far preferable to many places I could name." Shaking his head, he shifts his weight and his tail moves in a more casual air now. "Who extended the invitation, if I may ask?" The question, if asked by most others, could hold something of a challenge. For the blue elf, however, it is a lesson in curiousity. There is no wariness, no underlying tones of said challenge. "I think it is more a case of bearing them silently." Turning those pupil-less yellow eyes back towards Shift, Kurt gives the man a long, lingering look. "I push myself so that I am better than I was, mein freund. If I cease, then I am of no use to myself or others." There is that moment, however, that the blue elf takes a deep breath; he can read men, particularly in affairs of the heart. Human faces are.. easy. Easier. "Are you telling me, Kwabena, or telling yourself out loud?" Kurt nods slowly, "I will admit that I would like to see where it may go." Beat. "Slowly." Kurt looks back to Gloria, and looks apologetic. "I am sorry, Fraulein Munoz. Is there anything you may have heard about here you'd like to see?" He points towards the lake, "My friend keeps a small yacht in the lake.. but it is up for winter. In spring und summer, I am almost always there." A brow arches between the two men and she smirks a little while giving a small shake of her head. Glo answers questions quickly and succintly. "My story is not one I care to share. Cyclops brought me in. No, there's nothing I'd like to see but thank you." She gives another nod of her. "You boys obviously have something to discuss. My parting advice... Leave it up to her." She turns and gives a wave as she starts to walk away. "Adiós." Truth be told, Kwabena is not one for these kind of conversations. It takes a great deal to have conversations like these. It shows in his guarded nature, which he tries to conceal with a smile that is altogether forced. That smile falters, and he shakes his head. "I am not given to romahntics," he says, simply and coldly. Which, of course, does nothing to really answer Kurt's question. For a moment, he gives Kurt a lingering look. He'd recognized the German's penchant for impressing the ladies, and honestly? If he'd just manage to woo the cold-hearted mercenary, it would make this a -lot- easier. He could go back to not caring. His eyes narrow slightly and he gives Kurt an approving nod of his head, because in a twisted way, he almost -wants- it to work out that way. Regardless, it would be rude to discuss it further. Hell, it was rude for Kwabena to bring it up at all. He's just... bad with these things, which is why he holds himself at arms length from so many people. As such, Gloria Muñoz presence is a welcome distraction, and he looks back toward her earnestly. But in short order, she seems ready to go. "Hey, wait," the Ghanaian says. "Dat... was rude of me. You don't have to leave." The cigarette now forgotten and burned out, he tucks it away in his hand and discards it in a pocket. A quick glance, and a wince, is sent Kurt's way. Boy, does Shift feel silly now! "Cyclops.." Canting his head to the side, Kurt tries to work out the meaning of that one. Not 'Scott' or 'Mr. Summers'? Exhaling, there's a hint of a shrug, more to himself; he'll work it out later, and undoubtedly speak to Scott. "If you have any questions, freulein, any student may know where to find me. I would be happy to help." He pauses, however, in the advice, thus given.. and inclines his head in acknowledgment. "It is coded in our souls, Kwabena. We are. It's a matter of recognizing it." And the right lady will pull it from the depths. Kurt isn't going to chase after the pair, Kwa and Gloria.. or rather, follow. He's got more practice to do; much needed practice. When the pair are out of the immediate area, that is, distant enough so they won't get hit, Kurt begins the front handsprings again, flipping such that he doesn't move from his spot. Over.. and over.. and over.. Gloria's made it about four or five feet when Shift's words cause her to stop and she turns her head to look over her shoulder. A brow arches upwards curiously. "Yes?" Really, she wasn't trying to make anyone feel bad. They obviously had things to discuss and she still had more grounds to explore... Sadly, Shift doesn't have any response for Kurt. Seems that subject is one he doesn't address often, and it may also shed some light into what happened during their outing in Manhattan. If Kwabena isn't typically given to romantics, then why was he the one who scored a date at the sports bar...? Oh. Not so much a date, then. Right. Still thoroughly embarrassed, the African gestures back toward Kurt, pausing for a beat when he sees that the Nightcrawler has started practicing again. "Just... some few tings, we had to, but, it's nothing. Really." Is he -stammering-? Either Kwabena's issues are affecting him pretty severely, or he's got 'it' bad. Or both. Looking for a quick change of subject, he tilts his head forward and adopts a curious look. "So, you ahre a mutant den. What can you do?" Over.. and over.. Five times. Ten. Fifteen. Coming to a halt, finally, Kurt stands straight, unaffected by the constant up-ending. Now, he jumps before standing on his hands, his tail standing out in order to give him a little balance. Wincing at the stretching of the damaged tendons in his arm, rather than falling, he is there.. and then not. *bamf* He appears only a couple of feet to the side, but Kurt is once again on his feet, flexing that right hand. Silent for a moment, the blue elf doesn't address Kwa, but rather echoes the question, curiosity reigning. "If you wish to divulge such a thing." Turning to face both gentlemen, Glo is quiet a moment and the internal debate can almost be seen. "A few things. I harness psychokinetic and telekinetic energy. I can create blasts or gravitational fields to cause implosions." Her head tilts the slightest bit with an expression that says she clearly expects to be told in turn what each of them ar capable of. Brows furrow at the thought of such an ability. He nods his head, and then, at the sign of teleportation taking place, Kwabena gestures toward Kurt. "I can change my body into diffahrent matter states." While he doesn't offer a 'demonstration', he explains, "Such as gas, or," Beat, quick glance toward Kurt. "Liquid." Another glance back toward Gloria and he's about to consider asking something else, but realizes, again, how rude he is being. His hand reaches distractedly for his pack of smokes, but, again, rude! With one cigarette already in his hand, he simply reaches up and sticks it behind his ear. "It always fascinates me to learn what peopah like us are capable of," he admits. "Implosions..?" Kurt uses his hands, and rather than making that 'boom', gesture with them expanding, does that same.. only moving in. "Boom.." Not pleasant! Still, he's fascinated. Kwa offers the explanation of his own abilities, but at the expected snicker when Shift offers the 'liquid' state, none comes. There's something of a strain still, or rather a sobriety to the happy elf. "You have seen mine. I can teleport." He offers a grin to Gloria, however, and he shifts his weight, "Und I am a mean hand with a blade." His tail comes around, seemingly on its own, and he appends, "Und a mean tail with a blade." Beat. "Do you like the old pirate films?" Gloria can't help but chuckle a little and give a nod of her head. "Yes. Exactly." She looks back and forth between the two men before, "You asked what my story was... Cyclops has offered me a second chance that I don't believe I deserve." She lifts herself, via telekinesis, and settles cross-legged in midair while making a fist with her right hand which begins to glow a pinkish-purple. "A simple blast... While I /could/ show you the implosion... I seriously doubt you want an example..." A sense of familiarity crosses Kwabena's face when she speaks of things that she doesn't deserve. His lips press into a thin line. "Yeah. Same here," he murmurs. Soon, however, any further such talk is halted when Gloria demonstrates what she can do. His eyebrows shoot up in the air, and he glances toward Kurt. There is a hesitant moment, before he tries to gloss over their differences with a little remark. "I bet she could compress me into something -extremely- small..." The African provides his own demonstration then. There is a sudden 'poof' of air, and his clothing, cigarette and all falls to the snowy ground. A man-shaped cloud of swirling black smoke begins to coalesce into a oval-shaped ball, where it lingers in the air until a face forms in the cloud. "But maybe dis is not de best day to try something like dat," comes his voice with a hollow, echoing touch to it. "I do not need a demonstration, nein..danke," Kurt offers. His lips press together at hearing the confession that he's heard so very many times. Even from his own lips once or twice. It's a song that has been sung to the heavens, and as far as the elf is concerned, the answer has already come. "None of us 'deserve' a second chance, fraulein. However, when given one, it is up to us to make ourselves worthy of it. We will fall short as we are only human. But, it is not up to any of us to judge another, to declare they do not warrant a second chance. Now," his voice is low, "is when you make your life the way you wish it to be." Kwa's showing of abilities brings a quiet whistle from Kurt; this particular gift hasn't yet failed to impress him. "Or she may aid you in such an endeavor. But ja.. I do not think today is a day to try such things. I think you need to stabilize what you have before going on to new things." Melting. The energy is reabsorbed and she lowers her legs. Kurt's words cause her jaw to work a little before she quietly says, "I already had the life I wanted. I destroyed it." She looks to Shift and offers a faint smile that she just can't get to reach her eyes. "I imagine that comes in handy quite often." There's a pause before, "You'd both make wonderful theives." Speaking of stabilizing, Kwabena has been doing a lot of practicing. The cloud of black smoke suddenly dips down into his gathered clothing, filling pant legs, shoes, shirt, and jacket until they all begin to rise back up into the shape of a man, though no body is yet seen. The cigarette rises again, held by the thickening smoke until a head and hands appear. Then, with a sound resembling the sucking of air into a vacuum, the smoke solidifies into Kwabena once more, cigarette perched firmly in his mouth. "I used to be a thief," he offers. "I also used to be a criminahl, And a drug addict." There's an irony in that he doesn't hesitate now in snapping a zippo to life and burning the end of his cigarette. He'd chosen his vices, for the nicotine was less harmful than the heroin, but there's no shortage of irony in the end. "But I'll still steal tings when necahssary," he adds, and there, just then, there is a bit of a smirk at the corner of his lips. This time, it reaches his eyes. "Speaking of second chances." Shift turns Kurt. "I found some dried blood on my clothing. From St. Anthony's." One eyebrow shoots upward. "I am having it analyzed, but if it belongs to Highball..." He watches Kurt closely, wondering whether the blue mutant will be able to see where his thoughts are going. Kurt shakes his head, "You will forgive me if I do not believe that." He's not sure if what she truly means is 'she destroyed it' actively, or if she is taking the blame for the actions of others. It's not his place, having just met, to inquire further, but instead he asks, "What is it, do you think, that 'Cyclops' saw in you to ask you here? You said 'second chance'." Again, however, the blue elf answers in the negative. "When I was a child, perhaps a loaf of bread. Now? Anywhere I enter by stealth is to help in setting things right." Like putting Mend back into the Teen Tower, tucked up on the couch with covers- completely bypassing the alarm systems. Surprise marks the blue elf's face, truly, at Shift's pronouncement, and his brows rise, yellow eyes widening. "Ya? It could be from.." anyone of the congretation left, and his expression saddens in the memory. Still, it's a chance, right? "I think that Dr. McCoy should know about such a thing, ja? Und Logan.." and Laura. "Because if it does belong to him.." They'll get him.. There's a wry smirk from Gloria as she points to the cigarette in Kwa's mouth and holds her hand out, making a 'hand it over' motion. She takes a moment to respond. "My profession is in... aquisitions. He convinced me, in that own special way of his (He preached her to death), that the piece I was interested in wasn't worth it." There's another pause before her eyes lower. "He gave me a bit of news that I have longed to hear for years... I'm here because I feel I owe it to him to at least give it a shot. If it doesn't work this time though... I'm done. I guess he feels I can do better than what I was." Her shoulders shrug. There is a short frown and a look of discontent from Shift when she asks for his cigarette. Like he'll part with it so easily? Instead, he taps out another from his pack, and offers her one of her own. Of course, should she choose to decline, he'll easily let her at least take a drag of his. "Anyone can be bettah dan what dey were. Or are." Seems that's all he'll say on the subject. It wasn't easy for him to talk about his history, even though it is honestly good for him, and admitting to these two that he used to be an addict may very well be a bigger thing than either of them realize. Still, there's a look of approval given when she speaks of her own reasons for being here. Kwabena takes another drag of his cigarette, before looking back toward Kurt. Suddenly, there is a burst of dialogue, proving that he's been thinking about the situation with Highball in great detail. "It must be his. He was de only one I came close to in dis form, and Logan managed to stab him before he got away. If Doctah McCoy can fashion something dat will... I don't know... inhibit his ability, den we can keep him in one place. Talk to him. Imprison him if we must. But it means we can find some alternative to..." Pause. "More drastic measures." There is genuine hope in Kwabena's eyes. Kurt listens with an understanding ear; even if he doesn't know the specific circumstances. It's one of the things the elf does rather well- Listen. He's learned over the years that it means a great deal to a soul to be heard. Mutant or human, it doesn't matter. Kwa's confession honestly.. doesn't surprise him. Then again, he volunteers at St. Patrick's. He's seen a great deal. The growing excitement can be heard in Kwa's tones, and Kurt smiles, his head dipping. "Keeping him in one place would be useful, ja. I would need to be faster in order to grab him." And teleport him to a spot. "Could be that we could get a room dampener.. or something." Hank would know! "Ja.. I prefer alternative measures." Glo takes the smoke with a nod of thanks as she listens silently to the conversation between the two. Aahh... Business... "It was nice meeting both of you but... If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see if I can find Scott and talk to him about a few things that he forgot to cover in his Recruitment Speech." She gives a small smirk. "See ya around." She starts to walk away once more before she pauses. Without ever looking back, she murmurs. "What you did... It takes a hell of a lot of gut to kick that kind of habit... Don't know you from Peter but that's somethin' to be damn proud of..." Gloria's remark about Scott Summers draws a smirk to Kwabena's face. "Good luck," he offers in parting, but then immediately goes silent when she -compliments- him. His skin tone, already dark enough, seems to darken even further. A blush. He doesn't offer any words of thanks, for he just can't even cough them up. The subject matter is just too dear to him. After a momentary silence, the African looks back toward Kurt. "We have to find a way," he offers to the Nightcrawler. "If we don't, more people are going to die." It's a cold subject matter, but Kurt was there. He saw the bloodshed Highball was capable of unleashing. "I had bettah go and check on de analysis." Beat. "And find Doctah McCoy." There may be complications in their young friendship, thanks to a certain patch eyed mercenary and a touch of bad luck on both men's parts, but at least this was something they could easily agree on. Without another word, Kwabena turns and starts making his way back toward the secret entrance. A puff of gray smoke follows as he takes another drag of that cigarette. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs